


Just how she is

by KatjaT0720



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaT0720/pseuds/KatjaT0720
Summary: Shelby wants to tell Martha about her relationship with Toni
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Just how she is

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, I've never written fanfiction before and English isn't my first language so my pardon if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

They're all bundled up together around the campfire, the only thing you can hear is Leah's huffs of breath as she sleeps, the fire crackling and the wind blowing, it's surprisingly quiet. It's already late so most of them have already dozed off and ready to go to sleep.

''I'm going to sleep'' Fatin says after a long yawn,'' I'll take Leah with me''. Fatin walks over to Leah and shakes her awake, after a sleepy ''What?'' from Leah they're off to bed. ''We will go too, come on Nora'', Rachel says as she stands up ''Goodnight!'' Nora whisper-shouts.

As distracted as Shelby is by waving goodnight to Nora she doesn't notice Dot standing up too, and silently going to bed.

Now it's only Shelby, Toni, and Martha left, the fire is quickly dying out so Toni throws another piece of wood on top of it, letting sparks fly everywhere, they can't come far enough to hurt any of them though.

Toni hesitantly looks over at Shelby, Shelby confidently nods. 'i can do this' Shelby thinks in the back of her head.

They had a conversation this a day earlier, they went to go and look for more food together and Shelby had brought up the fact that she wants to tell Martha about them. ''Are you sure?" Toni had asked, she didn't want to push Shelby and make her uncomfortable. ''you don't trust me?'' Shelby asked in fake hurt, they both knew that that wasn't the reason that Toni asked.

''Yeah I'm sure, I don't want to keep such a big secret for long, Fatin already knows and i-'' Shelby's sentence was cut off by Toni looking at her in a shocked face and loudly saying ''Fatin knows? How?'', ''When we came back from the Lychee tree and I was worried what you were thinking Fatin said: if you're so worried about what she's thinking maybe you should go and ask'', a quiet ''oh'' came from Toni's mouth and then closed it and began walking again.

''As I was saying, I don't want you to keep having to shield us away from Martha, I trust her, and she's nice, she would never say anything if I asked her. And she would be the first person I would tell if I were you.'' Shelby says and she meant it, she had learned over time that Martha always keeps her promises and would be the least judgemental out of all the girl, it's ridiculous that any of the girls would judge her but Shelby still feels a bit insecure about what they would say, think, would they think that she's a liar? just getting with Toni to get back in their good graces?

"Yeah, she was the first person I came out to'' Toni says quietly but just loud enough to let Shelby here. she remembered the day she told Martha, they were in Martha's room and Toni just blurted it out, too afraid to be judged and to be ridiculed and cussed out or even physically assaulted seeing as that was a weekly occurrence in that period of time in her life.

''How did you do that?'' Shelby asked. She's still a bit scared but the friendship Toni and Martha have is evidence that Martha would at least take the news a bit positively. 

''I just told her and she said she was proud of me and gave me a warm hug'' Toni said.

They walked together for a couple of more minutes before the comfortable silence was interrupted by Toni asking ''do you want me to do it or do you want to tell her yourself?''

Shelby thinks about it for a while before answering ''I want to do it on my own but I would like you to be there, I don't think I could do it on my own.''

Toni stops and turns around now facing Shelby. ''Okay, I could do that'' Toni says with a little smile on her lips, Shelby smiles shily ''Yeah, could you now?'' she asks in a teasing manner. ''Yeah, of course'' Toni says, their faces are inches away, Shelby quickly leans forward and gives Toni a peck on her lips ''Okay come on we have to go back before it gets dark'' 

Drawn out of her daydream by Martha yawning, ''I'm going to b-'' Toni cut her off ''We actually wanted to say something to you'' Shelby can see she's nervous.

''What did you want to tell me?'' Martha says intrigued about what her childhood best friend has to say so late at night, ''cant you say it tomorrow?''

''No we can't'' Shelby says, she's almost certain that if she doesn't do it now she'll chicken out. ''Okay, I'll listen'' Martha says. 

''Okay,'' Shelby sighs and walks over to where Toni and Martha are sitting, ''I can't really beat around the bust her so here we go...'' Toni looks Shelby hesitantly in the eyes and takes her hand for support, ''... we're dating'' 

It's quiet for a few moments until Martha has a big smile on her face and says ''I'm so glad you trusted me to tell me, and don't worry I had a feeling since you came back with the lychees'' and gives both of them a tight hug and they laugh together quietly so as not to wake up the others. ''Does anybody else know?'' Martha asks softly.

''Fatin knows but she found out on her own, apparently, she could feel the sexual tension'' Shelby says with a smile on her face 'i knew you could do it' she tells herself.

''I think we should all go to bed now it's getting late'' Martha says in a sleepy voice.

''Yeah, I think we should'' Shelby says and looks at Toni who nods. they walk to the rest who are quietly asleep, ''goodnight'' Martha says, ''Goodnight'' Shelby and Toni say at the same time and look at each other, both a lazy smile on their mouths. 

Toni slowly leans forward and they end up in a soft kiss, when they break apart they're both smiling from ear to ear and Shelby swears she has never felt as giddy as she does now butterflies in her stomach and can't think of anything else but Toni.

''Goodnight sunshine'' Toni quietly says. She remembers her mother calling her that after she would get out of rehab until she inevitably relapsed.

Shelby is a bit surprised by the nickname but she loves it. ''Goodnight rage road'' she says with a teasing look on her face.

Toni just scoffs and brushes it off. They fall asleep there both their hearts bumping in their chest, Shelby's head on Toni's chest. Toni could only hope she couldn't hear her heartbeat...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, at least I do!


End file.
